


It even has a little bow on it

by fuckuharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Louis is a Christmas gift, M/M, Zayn and Niall are annoying, and that's about it, and to have a boyfriend, but really they just want Harry to be happy, there's mistletoe, under the Christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuharold/pseuds/fuckuharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry's best friends keep saying he needs a boyfriend for Christmas. Louis is the perfect gift under the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It even has a little bow on it

 “So what do you want for Christmas?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Oh come on Haz you never know.”

“I got everything I need in my flat, I got a car and most importantly two amazing best friends.”

“Don’t flatter us, you know it doesn’t work.” Niall perks up.

“Besides, even when I give you an idea you’re buying me sexual accessories. It’s like you can’t help it. You’re not amazing best friends, forget my last compliment.”

“When did we even offer you something like that?”

“Every single year Zayn. I got a yellow dildo five years ago and you both said ‘you’ll be eighteen soon, time to have some fun’. I still don’t understand your definition of fun.”

“You still got it though.”

“It’s useful. Anyway, four years ago you bought me red fluffy handcuffs. Three years ago, a fucking inflatable doll with a hole to represent the vagina. Which reminds me by the way, if you still don’t know it, I’m gay.”

“We weren’t sure at the time, you spent college all by yourself. Not a single fuck.”

“I was focusing on studies.”

“You almost failed your degree though.”

“Shut up Niall, go back to your beer and chips.”

“As I was saying, two years ago you got me a whole kit with nipple clamps and all those kinky stuff I couldn’t even name. Which, I don’t have anymore because this is completely and utterly inacceptable. Where did you even buy it?”

“The internet is an amazing place young Harold.”

“Ugh you and your weird fantasies. And last year you got me three different butt plugs. I don’t know how to take it to be honest. Is this a way to tell me you want to sleep with me because guys, I love you to pieces but-“

“Wow hang on! What?”

“I don’t know, you’re always buying me those stuff. Maybe you want to experiment with a guy.”

“That’s it!”

“What?” Zayn and I ask at the same time.

“You need a boyfriend Harry. That’s it. You got everything but that and then you’ll be able to use all our amazing gifts. I knew they would come in handy.”

“I don’t need a boyfriend you know I’m happy like that.”

“You maybe but your dick no. I know your right hand is getting tired.”

“Can we stop talking about sex for one single minute?”

“You’re the one who decided to list our presents.” Zayn says smugly.

“So what do you think about it?”

“About what?”

“Ask Santa a boyfriend.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

…

 

I’m walking down the street with Niall when he spots a huge green and red mailbox.

“Look Haz it’s a mailbox.”

“No kidding!”

“Ugh you can be such a pain in the arse sometime. It’s to send letters to Santa.”

“Santa Claus doesn’t exist Ni I already told you. Besides I’m not five anymore.”

“It could be fun. Let’s just write something.”

“I don’t even know what to write.”

“Okay I write something for you and you write something for me.”

“So what did you write for me?”

“A boyfriend of course.”

“Niall!”

 

…

 

My family moved out last summer and for the first time in forever I can’t spend Christmas with them. I asked Niall and Zayn to celebrate Christmas Eve with me before they both go to their respective families and they agreed without even complaining. Maybe they really are two great best friends after all.

 

It’s 10am when I wake up on the 25th, I can hear Zayn and Niall in the kitchen, arguing over something, again. After putting a pair of sweatpants on, I get up and go in the kitchen. On my way, I spot a huge box next to the Christmas tree.

“Zayn, Niall, in the living room. Right now!”

“What is it again?” Niall asked.

“We just woke up don’t scream.” Zayn grumbled.

“What is this massive present? It’s even bigger than the Christmas tree.”

“Siiiick. Maybe it’s the Iron Man I asked. I’ve always wanted one. I keep asking you but in reply you keep saying ‘it’s too expensive’, bullshit. You know how much I l-”

“Zayn…”

“What? Oh don’t look at me like that, a man can dream.”

“I’m not looking at you for that.”

“Oh I didn’t buy this thing if that’s what you think.”

“Niall?”

“Me neither. How did this thing even get there? The elevator is smaller.”

“Fair point. Should we open it?”

“Haz. It’s Christmas and there’s a huge gift ready for us. Of course we open it.” Zayn and his habit to always be right.

“The card is at my name…”

“Really? Hell yeah. That’s so fucking exciting! Open it already you fucker.”

“Ni, too many swearwords.”

“Sorry.”

 

The more I approach the present and the more I’m nervous. I’m sure this is a stupid joke from Zayn and Niall. Those two never stop and even if they don’t admit it now I got no doubt they’re the ones responsible for that. I accepted the role of the little brother a long time ago now but apparently it means I also have to accept every single one of their shenanigans.

When I finally reach the huge box I tug on the string and the gift wrap falls on the floor. What I see is the last thing I could have ever imagined. In front of me is a boy –or a man maybe. There’s a real human being in a transparent box standing in my flat. When I touch the front wall his eyes open and I jump.

His eyes are bright blue, like the Mediterranean Sea, and so so _so_ beautiful. His hair is light caramel and swept across his forehead in a soft fringe. He got high and defined cheekbones, a sharp jaw and long eyelashes. His entire face is lovely, every feature simply perfect.

His body is tiny but curvy, his hips are wide and his legs muscular. The shirt he’s wearing is showing his collarbones and right at this instant I fell in love.

Without even knowing I had a type, the man standing in my living room is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. I can’t seem to find the strength to look away so I don’t, too mesmerize by the sight in front of me.

After what feels like a decade, Niall clears his throat.

“Man, you’re okay? I think we should maybe open the box before he dies of a lack of oxygen.”

“What? Oh… Yeah yeah of course. Hm yeah. Let me get a-“

“Breathe, I’ll do it.”

 

…

 

Later, when Zayn and Niall are gone to spend some time with their own families for Christmas, I sit on the couch with this beautiful boy.

“So what’s your name?”

“Louis.”

“And why are you here exactly?”

“You wanted a boyfriend for Christmas.”

“Ugh Niall.”

“Who’s Niall?”

“The blond guy who was there earlier. I knew this mailbox wasn’t normal. Why do I always trust him? Why am I even friend with him? I knew I wasn’t too fond of the sexual gifts they got me but a human? Really? Ugh I-“

“Hey it’s okay. Besides I’m not just a human. I’m your Christmas gift. Your new boyfriend.”

“I can’t keep you.”

“Why not?”

“Because this situation is totally ridiculous.”

“Don’t you like me?”

A cute boy is sitting on my couch, staring at me with wide eyes and pouting, afraid I don’t like him. How did this even happen?

It looks like I’m living in a Christmas movie where this poor girl spends Christmas alone and out of nowhere a beautiful guy stops by. At the end of the movie we both see them celebrating Christmas together with their children a few years later. This year I’m the poor girl and Louis is the cute guy next door.

 “Of course I like you.”

“Oh…Okay good. I-I’m glad it was your flat I got delivered to.”

 

At first it’s weird to talk to a complete stranger but once Louis starts to laugh at one of my joke all the awkwardness disappears. Louis has a lovely laugh and his eyes even crinkle when he smiles. Everything about him reminds me of life, love and happiness. Louis is the embodiment of pure joy and witnessing it is the most beautiful sight.

His voice is sweet, almost angelic and it only adds a bit of perfection to this already perfect boy.

 

We’re quiet when suddenly Louis speaks up.

“Aren’t boyfriends suppose to kiss? I think I got mistletoe in the box.”

“What?”

Everything keeps getting more and more ridiculous but I decide not to pay attention anymore because to be honest I don’t even care if this is a joke from my two best friends. At this moment I’m happy. It’s Christmas, I got company and I’m about to kiss a beautiful guy. Nothing could be more cliché and I’m probably going to wake up in the morning but at least I’m having the time of my life.

The kiss is sweet and slow, Louis’ lips are soft and nothing could be more perfect. The mistletoe is hanging above our heads, my hands are around Louis’ petite waist while his fingers are caressing my scalp.

Louis is the first to tilt his head back and my eyes glance at the box, still in the middle of the living room.

“How did you even get into that box?”

“Christmas miracle. Do you like it?”

“Yes. It even has a little bow on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you read this til the end, this is really appreciated!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://thekingstylinson.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/AyceekComics) if you want xx


End file.
